The Stranger
by alilangel88
Summary: Kagome was planning on a normal vacation when her mom and brother left on vacation...and who's the guy following her or is she just seeing things? things are getting confusing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.

"Bye Mom! Have a good trip with Souta and give me a call when you call Jichan's house!" Kagome Higurashi yelled as her mom and brother drove away. They had decided to leave for a couple of weeks as it was summer break and needed a vacation.

Kagome sighed happily as she watched the car disappear around the corner. 'Finally the house all to myself.' She took one last look and started back into the house. As she went inside she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye.

With remarkable speed for a human she turned around and scanned the yard. Upon seeing nothing she turned and hurried quickly into the house but not before getting a feeling of being watched.

"Thanks Sango I'll see you in a little bit!" Kagome said to her best friend. Kagome hung up the phone and went into the living room to wait for her and to try to get rid of the feeling of being watched.

Kagome had no idea what she saw she just knew that she had seen someone or 'something'. She became so involved in trying to figure it out that when she heard the doorbell she jumped.

She got up and ran to the door to let in Sango. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she opened the door to her best friend.

"Hey Kagome. Everything okay?" Sango asked as she watched her friend trying to catch her breath. couldn't wait to get started. He took one last look at the two girls before taking off into the night. He needed to call his contact and get his plan into action.

"Sango what movie do you want to watch? I have The Ring, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, or Cold Mountain."

Sango turned to look at her friend. Her color had returned earlier and she finally looked relaxed. She wanted to watch The Ring but didn't want Kagome to freak out or anything. She didn't really care for scary movies.

She hesitated before saying "I don't

"Yeah the doorbell just scared me. I wasn't really paying attention." Kagome said sheepishly.

'Come on Higurashi! Get yourself together you never saw anything or anyone just get over it!' she silently berated herself.

'You just had to invite someone over didn't you Kagome?' a figure lurking in the shadow thought. This presented a challenge and he hadn't had one for a long time. He smirked silently to himself. He care. You can choose." Kagome looked over at her friend and saw her watching her carefully. She knew that she had scared her a little bit when she answered the door the way that she did but couldn't help smiling.

Sango and Kagome had been friends ever since they could remember. There mothers had both been roommates in college and had quickly become the best of friends. They had even had a double wedding, even though it had been unheard of. There daughters birthdays were also only two weeks apart so it was only natural that there daughters had become best friends also.

"Let's watch The Ring. I know that you have been dying to see that but thanks for your concern." Kagome said fondly.

"All right. Thanks Kagome you're the best!" Sango said smiling as she moved to put the DVD on and Kagome turned off the lights. They then sat on the floor trying to get comfortable before the movie started.

As they sat watching the first couple of minutes they came to the part where the girl was climbing out of the well. The phone rang. Both girls jumped and looked at each other and then at the phone kinda scared. They both knew about the seven days thing and couldn't help but be a little jumpy.

Sango looked at Kagome before slowly reaching for the phone. She couldn't help but notice how her hand was shaking and wasn't too happy about it either.

"H-Hello?" Sango asked shakily.

"S-Seven days." a muffled responded slowly. Sango looked up at Kagome in shock. She had no idea who it was. She hurriedly hung up the phone.

"Ka-" that's all Sango was able to get out before they heard banging coming from the front door. They turned toward each other before turning towards the door.

As they headed for the door Kagome then heard the rain and thunder and wondered when that had started. They got closer to it when it suddenly busted open. In the doorway they made out a tall black figure and couldn't help but screaming. The last thing Kagome remembered was hearing Sango scream "YOU IDIOT!" as she slipped into unconsciousness.

He heard the screams and turned around and hurriedly ran back towards Kagome's house fearing the worst.

A/N Hope you enjoy the story so far please r&r. I'll gladly take any suggestions also.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The Stranger

Chapter 3

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Sango screamed at the silhouetted figure. "You just had to come and scare us didn't you Miroku? I told you that we couldn't go out tonight but yet you still had to come over!"

Sango then seemed to notice the still unconscious Kagome lying in a heap on the floor. "Miroku get your ass in here and help me move her." Miroku looked at his girlfriend in shock but did as she bid. He honestly hadn't meant to scare them he had just wanted to see Sango. Couldn't a guy get a break?

"Sango I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you tonight." Miroku exclaimed sadly as they moved Kagome to the couch. Sango looked at Miroku and tried to see if he was telling the truth or not. She softly sighed to herself. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stay mad at the Houshi too long. She just loved him to much.

"It's alright Miroku."

The figure stopped at the window almost slipping on a puddle that had gathered underneath the sill. He quietly listened to see if he could hear Kagome at all.

The only thing he could hear was the guy and girl arguing. As he tried to figure out the best course of action to see if Kagome was okay without getting he heard a soft moan and couldn't help a small sigh of relief escape at hearing her. 'She's alright. Sleep tight tonight Kagome. I'll be back for you tomorrow,' he thought silently as he took off into the stormy night.

Sango and Miroku were leaning towards each other to kiss when they heard a moan escape from Kagome.

Kagome slowly woke up and reached up to her head. She had a killer headache. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two concerned faces looking right back at her. MIROKU!

What was he doing here? Then she remembered the door busting open and Sango screaming you idiot. She couldn't help but crack a smile. Sango and Miroku had 'been together' since fifth grade.

Miroku had been a new student and had been assigned a seat next to Sango. After he sat down she had turned to him and welcomed him when she had felt a hand groping her. She had slapped him and called him a leech. Miroku had been in love ever since.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I am." Then she slowly turned to Miroku. He noticed the gleam in her eye and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the intense stare. Kagome was usually a nice outgoing person but when she got angry it could turn bad, real bad.

As the silent left into the night he couldn't help but feel excited. He had found her. He had finally found his true love.

As he silently ran through the streets he reflected back to the time he had last seen her. She had been about six then. So trusting and innocent.

_He slowly walked toward the sandbox. Inside he saw a little girl with length waist hair and couldn't help but notice her eyes when she had looked up and gazed at him. They had to have been the deepest blue he had ever seen. Little did he know that in the future that every night they would haunt his dreams. _

"_HI!" the girl exclaimed brightly as the boy made it to the edge of the sandbox. She slowly looked at him and noticed that he had black hair and violet eyes. She thought he was cute, at least as cute a guy was to a six year old girl then. _

"_I'm Kagome! What's your name?" she asked smiling brightly at him. The boy stared at her in amazement. She wasn't scared of him. He felt a feeling develop that he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope._

"_I'm Inuyasha." He replied quietly. Kagome looked at him. He didn't make eye contact and seemed scared that if he did she would run away. _

"_Want to play?" _

_Inuyasha looked up and smiled softly at her. "Sure," he replied sitting down in the sandbox. _

That day had been one of the best days of his life and that memory got him through some of the hardest moments of his life.

"So Miroku. Enjoy scaring us to death?" Kagome asked sweetly. Now she had Miroku really scared.

"Now K-Kagome I didn't mean to scare you that bad." He tried to defend himself but it proved pointless.

"BAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KNEW I WAS ALREADY FREAKED OUT! whack with a shoe Miroku couldn't help but wonder when she had grabbed it. "I THOUGHT SANGO HAD EXPLAINED THAT TO YOU BUT NO YOU STILL HAD TO BE YOUR ANNOYING LITTLE SELF! whack YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I HAD A CHANCE TO COOL OFF WHILE UNCONCIOUS!" Kagome finally finished venting.

She looked at her handiwork and couldn't help but smirk. Miroku was laying on the floor in a ball cowering trying to ward off her attacks, which hadn't worked out to well. She loved Miroku like a brother but he could be such a jerk sometimes. She then focused her attention on Sango who was looking back between her and Miroku trying to decide who to go to.

"Sango I'm tired I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Miroku can stay the night if you want." Kagome slowly watched her friend turn beet red. She smiled to herself before heading towards the stairs.

A/N I know it's not very long but I wanted to get another chapter up as I probably won't be able to for a few days as I have exams at the end of the week and I really have to study for them. Please r&r and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any suggestions are welcome until next time alilangel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walking up the stairs and couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips and the graceful way she walked and carried herself. His mind started to wander toward more 'intimate' things when he caught himself.

He couldn't let himself get carried away now. He had to get to work. He took one last pained look toward the spot where Kagome had been before reaching for his cell phone.

He dialed in the number and a voice answered. "Yeah this is Inuyasha. Tell Sesshomaru that I found her and that she's safe," he said before shutting the phone and taking back off into the night. He had to get everything ready for tomorrow night.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs leaving a gaping Sango at the bottom and a stunned Miroku next to her. As she thought about it she could almost see the lecherous grin spreading its way across his face.

As she made her way to her door to get ready for bed she heard a protesting Sango and then a loud slap. She grinned to herself. They were meant for each other. Even though she was happy for her friends she couldn't help but let out a sigh. She sometimes felt so lonely watching Sango and Miroku.

Kagome had dated somewhat but she had never truly liked the guys. There was just always' missing. Either they were too loud, too forward, or more interested in her body than in her.

Her other friends Eri, and Yumi (A/n are those right? Please let me know if they aren't.) told her that she was too picky and that she should be lucky to have guys falling for her. They were always trying to fix her up with somebody or another and their current mission was trying to get her to go on a date with some guy named Hojo.

Kagome slowly finished changing and climbed into bed thinking that there had to be somebody out there that would love her for just her. But deep inside herself she knew that it wouldn't happen they would learn her secret someway or another and then would hate her. No matter what she wasn't going to let that happen again.

A/N I know that it's short and I'm sorry but I have another exam tomorrow and I have more studying to do. Suggestions are welcome. Please r&r. Until next time Amanda


	4. AN

A/N I have decided to put this on hold as I can not come up with any ideas for it at this moment. Hopefully I'll be able to continue this in the future. If you come up with any ideas for this feel free to let me know. Thank you for reading so far. alilangel


End file.
